A Better Life
by 1stmajesty
Summary: A young South African girl with a passion for fashion moves to Los Angeles to follow her dream to become a world class designer ends up saving a young man whom was thought to be lost for ever. The young man's looks are based on the gorgous Adam Lambert :
1. Chapter 1

New friendships in LA

"Alright guys, it's time to lock up and go home. See you all tomorrow" I said to my employees as I finished my meeting with the last client of the day, Miss Lorraine Dempers, a young and upcoming actress who decided that she needed someone who can design clothing that can fulfil to her every need such as glamorous gowns for red carpet events, tracksuits for jogging or even casual clothing for when she's on a coffee break with friends and wants to look fashionable for the paparazzi (she's got a reputation to uphold after all). My name is Serena Clarke and I am 23 years old and considered a wonder child in the fashion industry; Forbes Magazine even named me as the top earner of the year 2013. I've wanted to be a fashion designer since I was merely 13 years old and living in South Africa. My father's a wheat farmer in the Western Cape and my mother the owner of jewellery franchise (she designs the jewellery for all my fashion shows, for which I'm eternally grateful for). I went to live with one of my gay best friends who reside in downtown Los Angeles in the United States because he needed someone to design fashionable clothes for him and his friends since they were well-known party kings in their area and I immediately agreed for I've always wanted to go clubbing in LA and my friend did offer a tidy sum for my efforts.

Upon arrival at LAX I was hugged and kissed by five guys whom I immediately fell in love with. My friend Sam introduced me firstly to André, a handsome former South African who decided he wanted to try out the American dream; Jared, a cute Texan boy; Cody, a Canadian hunk; Robbie, a darling British boy and lastly the 6 foot Spanish heartthrob Miguel La Costa from Madrid. After the eventful first meeting Sam took us to his bachelor pad when I realized that he lives conveniently close one of the most talked about clubs in the world, Headquarters. Another thing I've noticed when we drove by the club is the amount of prostitutes, both male and female, that does business on this stretch of street. That's when I noticed near the steps of the club a tall, ginger-haired man with a beard that covers half his face. From my angle he looks to be between the ages of 35 and 40, but the thing that really makes me sit up and take notice of him is how thin he is. A man of his size should be quite big and muscular, but this guy's unnaturally thin and because of his large 6''2 frame he's almost limping. My heart immediately goes out to him because I know the reason for his failing strength: he's a prostitute and probably doesn't deserve that much money because of his looks. This is so wrong that a person's will to survive forces them to sell their own body in order to make a living and that ever-ending hope that one day you will get out of the dreaded situation and have a normal life. The worst is that few people do anything to help them make a better living and many times the prostitutes are victims of domestic or sexual abuse and don't know other ways to make a living; other times their kidnapped and forced to work as sex slaves for power hungry businessmen who seem to get away with everything, even stooping as low as murdering their "workers" when they run to the police.

As we arrived at Sam's bachelor pad my mind was still on the ginger-haired man and I began wondering whether he has a family waiting anxiously for his return or if he's a runaway, trapped by sex slave syndicates and forced to sell his body for their selfish financial gain. My thoughts were interrupted however when dear Sam announced that they're going to throw a house warming party in my name next month since I'm one of them now, but first we need to go shopping! Finally a chance to unwind and hang out with my new friends and clubbing in Headquarters, this is definitely going to be a night to remember! We went in André's Porsche Panamara, an absolute beauty of a beast, to a clothing store a few blocks away called EWYW (Exactly What You Want) and boy do they have stuff that I want, it's any fashionista's dream shopping place, I spend more than 2000 dollars in one day, but what the heck, you only live once right! I decided that for that evening I'll be wearing a spaghetti-strapped black and blue minidress with heeled spiky silver and gold pumps and the guys will also be going for a darker look. I'll also be wearing a glittery deep purple butterfly necklace with matching earrings and rings.

After the fun shopping experience we went to the local Starbucks and we drank Irish coffee at 11:00 AM (I had 2 so I was feeling a lil bit tipsy and had to lean on Jared for support, not that either of us were complaining about it anyway). Sam were now the one driving us to some secret location since he was the only sensible one to have non-alcoholic coffee (smart guy, my heads pounding a bit, man that whiskey's quite a kicker). We arrived at a friend of Sam's house and he introduces her as Cindy Lane, a well known fashion designer and businesswoman. I asked her how they met and she said, to no real surprise of anyone, that they met at a club (that's how he meets all his friends) and he was a shareholder in her company, Fashionista Infinity Co. She learned that I was an aspiring designer and asked me to come for an interview any time I like. Of course I said "Hell yeah" and made an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10:30. We chatted for a while when Sam said that it's time for us to head home. We parted ways and I invited her to join our party at Headquarters next month. Sam dropped off all our friends except Cody for they were a couple and Cody lived with him.

When we got home Cody ordered three extra large pizzas for each of us "since we worked so hard today and deserve a little treat". I couldn't agree more, especially when those "little treats" arrived. Man those were simply some of the best pizzas I've ever eaten, but it made me homesick for a large Debonair's Triple Decker pizza filled with three different cheeses, yummy! I told Sam and Cody all about the tasty cuisine back home, especially "gebraaide" pork and sheep chops which is almost the same as a barbeque, but way tastier, especially with those tasty braai spices! I also told them of "boerewors rolls", the South African equivalent of the traditional hot dog and Carling Black Label Beer and Oloff Berg Brandy on the rocks mixed with Coca-Cola, delicious! I could tell these boys really want to check out the scenery (and food) in South Africa. After the whole homesickness tirade we said goodnight and went to our separate rooms, except Cody and Sam of course. That night I dreamt of the bearded ginger I saw at Headquarters today and wondered what he looked like underneath the beard, he must be quite a looker…


	2. Chapter 2

Headquarters

My first week living in Los Angeles sped by rather quickly as Sam found ways to keep me busy (and to keep the homesickness at bay as well). My interview with Cindy went extremely well and I got appointed as her co-designer at her company. We went on a lunch date to celebrate my new job and Cindy remarked that we could definitely use the fact that I'm from South Africa to our advantage since everybody's into the Big Five and all that. When we drove by Headquarters I noticed the ginger again, this time he's talking to a very important looking guy in a suit, a lawyer or a businessman maybe, and I knew with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach what he was trying to do: he was trying to convince the VILP to use his body for money so that he can survive for at least another night on the streets. My heart ached for him when the VILP slapped him across his face, which is quite an accomplishment because the ginger is at least 6 foot 2 tall whereas the other guy's only about 5 foot 8 or something, and to my surprise the ginger didn't even try to defend himself and I realized it's because he's been greatly weakened due to the harsh life on the streets and the lack of food needed to support his large frame. What hurts me the most is that I couldn't even help him since Cindy drives like a maniac once the traffic light turns red so wouldn't help at all to ask her to slow down. I promised myself right there and then that if I have enough money and a stable home that I would do anything in my power to help that poor ginger haired man…

After only a month of working for Cindy, my designs were quickly becoming highly sought after items and the more famous I became the more people were willing to pay. My mom's jewellery also went on sale at our company (Cindy made me the co-owner of which I was super proud of) and provided a steady income for my parents who are slowly but surely beginning to think of retirement and are planning to leave the farm for a good retirement home when my father turns 60 which is less than 10 years away. Our clients absolutely loved the combination of my South African themes with Cindy's American and Asian inspired ones and our designs were even used to dress film stars on red carpet events. The newfound fame was beginning to take its toll and me and Sam (bless his good heart) suggested that it's time for us all to throw that promised housewarming party at Headquarters tonight. Finally, it's been quite a while since I've last dressed up for a party, we're gonna have so much fun, that's for sure!

When we got home we took turns showering and when it was Sam's turn he invited Cody with him. I couldn't but yell at those two horndogs "You boys will be cleaning up if you make a mess in there cuz there's no way in hell I'll be cleaning up your come you got me!". Sure enough they yelled back "Sure babygirl". I just chuckled, damn how much I love my two boys. What would I do without those crazy boys and them without me? I then went to my room and picked out my fab minidress and jewellery I bought the day of my arrival in LA. I decided that for my hair I will curl some strands with a straightener and pin the top half on the back of my head whilst the rest will hang loose around my shoulders, all in all a perfect finish for my outfit.

We went in the Panamera and arrived at exactly 20:05 at Headquarters. Sam and Cody took it upon themselves to pose as my boyfriends which meant that all the straight boys who wanted to dance with me had to go through them first. Even the gay boys said that I looked sexy and even flirted with me, of course Sam and Cody tried to put a stop to it by acting like jealous boyfriends, bless them. Their persistence worked though since Sam and Cody were quite big and muscular from swimming and spending hours of their time in the gym and those facts besides them acting like their green from jealousy was enough to send anyone remotely interested in me packing. I lightly criticized the two boys about it but they both just shrugged and said that they're doing it for my protection.

"Okay guys, this round is on me. Take your pick, just not something too expensive okay" I said and was greeted almost immediately by a round of cheers. For myself I bought a Red Square Blue Ice, I loved those stuff! I was then grabbed around the waist by a handsome young blonde who got a little too rough for my taste and was rescued by a very angry Cody. The guy immediately backed off and when me and Cody looked at each other we just stood there laughing our asses off. "Boy Cody, you sure gave him a scare there" I laughed, wiping of my tearstained cheeks. "Yep, he won't bother you again. Say did he hurt you or anything?" Cody said, now with a serious expression on his face. "Nope you came just in time, some guys just such dickheads you know, thinking they can just grab you whenever they want" I said, shaking my head. I started walking to the lift when Cody asked me where I was going. "I'm just going outside for a bit, I really need the fresh air. It's getting a bit stuffy here" and sure more and more people were beginning to fill up the already too full dance floor. "Alright, but be careful Serena and shout if that blonde jerk hassles you again. Sam will have my head on a golden plate with a pineapple in my mouth if something happens to you". "I'll be fine Cody and besides, I have both your numbers on speed dial so I'll definitely call you if something happens" he frowned "not that there will. Okay I'll see you later." I then kissed him on his cheeks and went inside the lift and pressed the button indicating the ground floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Saved by an angel

"God please I know I haven't been faithful to you as I once was, but please, I'm begging you, please send me a sign that there's something left in this world to fight for" Adam muttered to himself as he walked, no struggled to and thro on the piece of pavement in front of Headquarters. He's tired of living this life, if you can even call whatever this is life. He's been selling his body for money in able to afford food but since he's a ginger, gay and 30 years of age "business" isn't exactly blooming, but he does get lucky some time from the odd businessman looking for a little fun on the other side of town or if he's really unlucky he gets picked up by homophobic gangs raping and beating him. The bodily harm he can take, barely, but those harsh and hurtful comments he can't. He's been forced into prostitution since he was kidnapped at barely 18 years old and threatened with his life and those of his family if he doesn't use his body for their financial gain. He loved his family very much and would do anything to prevent harm coming to them and agreed to do their bidding, reluctantly however. His whole young man's life was robbed away from him in an instant; he never had a relationship of any kind with anybody even though he had a crush on a cute boy in class and what's worse is that nobody knew that he was gay and if they had their suspicions they either kept quiet about it or they would tease him and bully him to the point where sometimes considered suicide as the only way out. If it wasn't for his parents and his younger sister Molly, he would've done it many years ago. Adam shuddered at the memory, but smiled as he remembered his lovely sister, wondering where on earth she could be this instant, how she looked, if she's happy or sad, like him. He's busy wondering about whether his family's still out there, looking for him or if they'd given up the search for their only son a long time ago when he was suddenly interrupted by a young woman's desperate screams for help.

"Help me please, get off you sick bastard, help me, anybody please!" she yelled, and when Adam turned around he saw a blonde haired man forcing a young girl against the front wall of Headquarters. He recognized her immediately as the young girl who regularly visited Headquarters with a group of young men. She always gave him a sad, sympathetic smile when she passed by him and she never once gave him rude gestures like most people did. He knew then that he had to save her, no matter the cost. He went over the fighting pair and yelled "Hey creep get your hands off her" before he pulled the troublemaker off her and punched him as hard as he could in his right eye. "What the fuck dude? Get your own girl, she's mine" the blonde yelled and pulled a knife out of his pants' pocket. "Whoa there, there's no need for this. Just leave the girl and go before you hurt somebody" Adam said, trying to get the blonde to calm down, he could seriously hurt somebody for fuck's sake. "Hell no, she slipped away from me once, there's no way I'm gonna give her away to somebody that's old enough to be her daddy" the blonde yelled and Adam then noticed the girl was inching ever closer towards him. He then took her into his arms and whispered "It'll be okay honey, I'll do everything in my power to keep him from hurting you" into her ear. She nodded and hugged him even tighter around his waist. "Go on blondie get lost, you might hurt yourself" Adam said to the guy, whom he noticed was beginning to look more and more out of control. "That's it daddy I'm gonna cut your ass!" the blonde yelled and before Adam or Serena could stop him he run towards them and started to punch and stab at Adam. Adam was a big man but seriously weakened where the blonde was quick and wiry. He got stabbed at least 5 times and was starting to bleed when Serena quickly speed dialled Cody and yelled at him to bring their friends because she was attacked and the man who saved her was stabbed and in urgent need of medical attention. They came rushing towards them within 2 minutes which was just in time because Adam was seriously injured and losing the battle against the angry young blonde. They quickly tore the blonde off Adam, kicked away his knife and hold his arms behind his back so that he won't hurt anyone else. André and Miguel raced towards Adam and tore off their shirts and hold it against Adam's bleeding wounds to try and stop the bleeding. The ambulance and police cruiser arrived simultaneously to take Adam to the hospital and arrest the blonde. Serena decided to go to the hospital with him since he saved her life and also because she felt that he needed her support and to answer the inconvenient questions such as "What's your name?", "Where do you live?" and also "What were you doing outside Headquarters at the time of the attack?". She knew if they found out what he does for a living that he'll be arrested for prostitution and after saving her life Serena felt that she owed it to him to pretend as if they were lovers who had a quarrel when a stranger attacked and tried to rape her when her boyfriend tried to save her. Needless to say, both the hospital personnel and the police fell for her story and said that he's injuries is not as bad as they originally thought and that he'll be able to return home the next Monday. They asked her to fill out the forms and she paid for everything feeling glad that at least her saviour didn't need to pay hospital bills when he saved her life. She then visited him but when she found him to be asleep she told the nurses that she'll be visiting him early the next morning and left to join her friends. She cuddled up between André and Miguel, crying herself to sleep since she was still suffering from the shock of the night's events. She was so tired that she didn't even wake up as Miguel carried her upstairs to her room and kissed her on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

A new beginning

I visited the man who saved me the night before in hospital and was surprised to see him awake and eating his breakfast, looks like he's stronger than I thought. "Hey stranger, how are you feeling today?" I asked him and when he looked up and recognized me, a brilliant white smile flashed across his face. "Fine, thank you. Much better than last night, that's for sure" he tried to laugh, but stopped abruptly as a flash of pain from a stab wound made it almost impossible for him to sit upright. "Are you alright sir, should I get a nurse or something?" I asked him, worried that he might start bleeding again. "No, no it's fine. Just a little bit stingy that's all. And please don't call me sir, I'm only a few years older than you" he said, chuckling as my cheeks started to burn from embarrassment. "If I may ask, what's your name and age, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable about it. I just want to know the name of the man who saved my life" I asked, hoping that he'll tell me. "Oh I don't mind. I was actually hoping you'd ask me. My name is Adam Lambert, I'm 30 years old and I'm originally from New York. I was kidnapped as an 18 year old boy and forced into prostitution. I've lost contact with my family and I'm pretty sure they've stopped searching for me a long time ago" he said, dropping his head in his hands, his body shaking from crying. "Oh I'm so sorry Adam, no one deserves to go through what you've gone through. I promise you I will try to make it my life's mission to protect you" I said, putting my arms around his sobbing figure. I gently removed his left hand and kissed him softly on his cheek. "It'll be okay honey, I'll take good care of you. From now on you will be living with me and my friends until I can afford a nice house for us, okay?" I whispered in his ears and kissed him again on his cheek when he nodded. "First things first, me and the boy's will have to go get some new clothes for you first Adam cos this hospital gown is not flattering at all on you" I chuckled, hoping to get him in a better mood. It worked because he looked up and smiled. It was then I noticed how incredibly beautiful his eyes were: they were the colour of the sky in the afternoon with little clouds of gray and bits of moss green, the exact same colour as mine except I have specks of yellow in my eyes. "Yeah, I know. My manly bits don't like the gown either, it scratches too much" he winked and we both started laughing until Adam's wounds started to pain again. "Okay I think it's better if I leave now before the nurses say I'm harassing their patient" I laughed. "Promise me you'll come back?" he pleaded and I could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. "Of course I'll be back honey, just like the Terminator I'll be back" I said and gave him one final hug, careful not to hurt him too much and said goodbye. Just before I closed the door I turned around and saw that Adam was still staring longingly at me, anxiously awaiting my next visit. Poor guy.

"Hi my name is Pixie and I will be your nurse up until you're healthy enough to return home" an adorable dark-haired young girl told me. True to her name she really did look like a pixie: she had short, spiky brown hair with very light skin, much like my own, and is even shorter than the girl whom I saved last night, Serena. The very thought of her made me smile, but also made me feel a little bit sad as well for although there's this connection between us, she's completely out of my league. I mean I'm a male prostitute and gay for heaven's sake and she's looks like a well-groomed young woman, there's absolutely no way she'll let me live with her, how temporarily it may be. I returned my attention to the pixie nurse. "Hello, my name is Adam. You have no idea how grateful I am that I'm off the streets, even for a little while. It was pure hell and thanks to you guys I get a little bit of heaven. Nobody's ever taken care of me since I was last a young boy" I said, feeling the cropped up emotions I've held back for so long threatening to break free. "Aww honey, you don't have to worry about those things anymore. The girl you saved last night will take you in with her friends, they'll take great care of you" Pixie told me, hoping to life my sagging spirits. "But what if she decides that it'll be too much of the wrong kind of attention if a prostitute comes to live with her. I mean, what will her friends and family think?" I rambled on and on, hoping she'll see my point. She didn't. "Come on honey, she lives with two gay men, she works in a fashion company and she's a South African for heaven's sake. How much more "wrong", as you say, can she live? Trust me, her parents are extremely open-minded. They will definitely never stand in her way if she wants to take you home since Serena's brother was actually in the very same position as you and if it wasn't for her parents he never would've survived.' That shut me up, but I couldn't help but ask what exactly happened to her brother and how the hell does she knows so much about the life of Serena Clarke? "Oh that's simple: me and Serena knew each other since we went to the same high school back in sunny South Africa. What happened to her brother was tragic, in the beginning anyway. Young Peter was also a prostitute, roaming the streets of Voortrekker Road and Old Oak Road in Kuilsriver in Cape Town late at night. It was during one of these nights that her parents found him, a lost young black boy who was abused all his life. Needless to say, they fell in love with the sad young child and took him in as her own. So you see Adam, Serena does understand exactly what you're going through. She won't judge you and she'll take care of you as if you're part of the family" Pixie said and ended her story with a smile and squeezed my hand. "Uhm…well…I don't know what to say about that" I stuttered, still a little bit dizzy at the fact that a random girl I've saved went through the same thing as myself and actually offered to take care of me.

"Well I know. You could say yes, I would love to stay with Serena and her crazy bandits" a voice at the door said and boy was I so glad to see Serena. "Serena, I thought you'd never come back" I said with a smile, feeling so ecstatic that my angel came to visit me again. "Of course I'll visit you silly. I said I would. Besides I've been driving my boys wild trying to get to you as soon as possible" Serena giggled, and I noticed a faint blush painted on her cheeks. I thought it was adorable. "Aww come here you and give me a hug" I laughed but stopped as she came closer but she was hesitant to touch me. "What's wrong Serena?" I asked, a feeling of disappointment creeping in my veins. Was she really an angel as Pixie depicted her, she wouldn't even touch me. "Nothing's wrong Adam, it's just that I don't want to hurt you. The nurses said your wounds are still very serious and if there's too much pressure it can start bleeding again" she said. That was the reason? Thank heavens! "It's okay but I would still like to thank you for bringing me to the hospital though. Come sit here next to me." When she sat next to me I could smell her perfume, it was definitely Hoity Toity for she smelt like pink candyfloss.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Moving in

"So, is my favourite and might I add, sexiest male patient ready for his big surprise?" Pixie said, giggling with the girly excitement I've come to love in her. "Why sure, tell me" I said, hoping that it's a nice one."Guess what, you're going home today" she said and hugged me. It still hurt a little bit because the wounds are still very tender but I managed not to show my pain to her. "That's great. Have you let Serena know about me leaving yet?" I asked, hoping that Serena will come back on her promise to me. I've really come to like this girl, a lot in fact. Every time she came to visit me it felt like a great weight was lifted off my shoulders, almost like being touched by an angel. I've never felt so loved by another person, especially a woman in a very long time. Thinking back to my kind and loving mother and how much grief I've caused her with my disappearance made my heart ache with longing. "Why sure honey, I've actually just got off the phone with her. She's on her way, but since it's rush hour she's gonna be a couple of minutes late, so no worries." She giggled again. "Oh wait, I know where this is going. You're in love with Serena, aren't you?" she teased me, making my blush almost the same as the colour of my hair. "No, I'm not..in love with her, I'm simply worried that she'll leave me here. I don't exactly have another place to go to, now do I?" I said, without realizing how much of my true feelings were revealed to Pixie. "You don't have to worry hunky boy, Serena always comes back on her promises, I promise you that." She smiled sweetly to me, checked on my wounds again before leaving the room to tend after her other patients. "I really hope what you say is true Pixie, I really do" I thought, the worry never leaving me.

True to her word Serena pitched up at exactly 11:55, 5 minutes before lunch time. She booked me out of the hospital and wheeled me herself to Sam's awaiting car, which I remember being extremely impressed with as it was a Jaguar XKR, an absolute beauty of a car. "You ready to go home with me Adam?" she said, winking at me with those lovely long lashes. I blushed, folding my hands in my lap, trying not to let her see exactly how much I'm intimidated by this extremely weird situation we've found ourselves in. "I guess, I'm not really sure what to expect though. I haven't lived in a house filled with people who cared about me in so many years…" he trailed off when he remembered those care-free years, now only a pleasant reminder of his past. Serena looked at him with a mix of pity and empathy and leaned in closer to him to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's going to be okay Adam, you're safe with us. We'll never hurt or abandon you and we'll feed you regularly, I promise you," she gently stroked his hair as if she's his mother, comforting him. He beamed at her and not for the first time Serena wished she could see how looked without his vast beard; she had a feeling he had a face that could mirror that of a Greek God, if not even more handsome. "Okay ginger boy, let's get you home," she kissed him softly on his forehead and helped Sam with getting Adam in the Jag and when they were done, she called shot for the driver's seat, leaving poor Sam pouting next to Adam. "She's quite the woman, isn't she?" he winked conspiratively at Adam, leaving the older man chuckling at the silliness between his newfound friends. He caught her looking at him in the rear-view mirror and smirked at her. "You bet."

"Wow, this place's amazing! I can't believe I'm actually gonna live here with you guys," Adam said as they walked into the hall, revelling in the beauty of all the objects they've placed around the house; luxurious paintings from various ages placed on the wall, colourful flowers in vases and so many books! He picked on up and grinned when he saw it was a romance novel of Nora Roberts, Serena's favourite author. He skimmed through the bookcase and gasped when he saw a bunch of erotic novels, including the Fifty Shades trilogy and Bared to you by Sylvia Day. "Serena, you naughty girl! I never knew you read this stuff," he lightly patted her cute butt beside him, grinning when she flushed a marvellous red. "What, can't a girl read something naughty now and then? Besides, this is the only romance I'm ever gonna get so I'm enjoying these little pleasures," she blushed again, and Adam wondered again whether she was in fact still a virgin for whenever he touched her in the most innocent of gestures, she seemed to experience tension and blush beetroot red like a schoolgirl. "I understand honey, may I read them some time?" he asked. "Of course you can, Adam. These books belong to all of us, just out of curiosity though, how long's it been since you've read a book, like fully read a book?" she looked up at him, all ears now. He chuckled and said, "Well, I tend to go to the library now and then when somebody actually gave me enough money after a 'job' and then I spend it as quickly as possible on food and new clothes and magazines just so I can keep up with the world." Serena gently touched his arm and said, "It must have been so hard, I can't even begin to imagine having to live as you have done for so long. You're one brave man, Adam," she hugged him, this time not even caring if she hurt him. He sighed and hugged her back, revelling in softness of her curvy body, inwardly aching to claim her as his own, knowing fully well that that wish will never come true, but nobody can stop him from fantasizing about her in his dreams at night…

"Okay, enough soppy stuff for today you two, I'm starving," Sam complained as he came down from the stairs after struggling (and failing) to wake up his sexy, sleeping boyfriend. Blushing, the two of them broke apart and simultaneously said "Me too!" Sam shook his head and stalked off to the kitchen, winking for them to follow him. "Okay, what are we having for lunch, pasta or chicken?" They eventually decided on pasta and after the delicious lunch, they made their way to the living room where Sam popped in a DVD for them to watch and went to the kitchen, returning with enough buttery and salted popcorn to feed an entire army. The DVD they were watching was "When in Rome" with the sexy Josh Duhamel and during the first half hour Serena somehow ended up sitting tightly against Adam's body with his arm draped protectively around her shoulder whilst Sam was throwing anxious glances at the stair, clearly wondering why his love's taking so long to wake up; he's not feeling sick is he? And in that interesting state is how Cody found them when he came down the stairs, his heart skipping a couple of beats when he saw how worn out his poor Sammy was. Smiling, he carefully walked over to him and climbed into his lap, softly kissing his sexy boyfriend. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he said as he slowly brushed back the hair falling into his lover's eyes. "I should ask you the same question baby, I tried everything in my power, but I couldn't wake you up. Are you sick or something?" Cody smiled at his boyfriend's concern for his health and hugged him to show his appreciation. "I've been feeling under the weather for a while, but now that you're back I'm feeling much better." Sam slowly stroked Cody's cheek, his thumb brushing lightly across his lower lip. Sighing, Cody moved in and kissed him lovingly on his soft, full lips, moaning at the sweet passion always lingering between them. They broke apart when they heard Adam and Serena trying to stifle their giggles. "Guys, can you two get a room, or should we move?" Serena said, hiding her face against Adam's side. Blinking, Cody finally got to his senses and said to Sam, "Baby, you wanna go upstairs for a while?" Sam smiled darkly at him, biting his lower lip. "Oh yes baby, I wanna give you something that can only be done in our bed," he winked at Adam, grabbed Cody's hand and lead him upstairs where they could continue their seduction in private. "Don't you just love those sexy gay boys of mine?" Serena said, shaking her head. Adam cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably next to her, was it an innocent question or was she luring him to confess his attraction to men? "I can't really say as I haven't known them that long." Serena gaped at him, her beautiful mouth a perfect o as it dawned upon her that Adam saw her innocent question as something else entirely. "Oh I wasn't… I wasn't saying you love them that way, I just…" she trailed off and stared at Adam, who pursed his lips together to hide his smile. "You bastard, how could you!" she playfully slapped his arm, giggling like a teenager when he suddenly began tickling her in the ribs. "Stop it you monster, I'm gonna call the cops on you!" His beautiful blue eyes glittered with mischief and even though he was playing with her, she couldn't help but notice that everywhere his large hands touched her, she felt shivers of previously unknown pleasure running through her entire body. She held up her hands in defeat and he gave up, reluctantly, of course. "So, when can you show me through the rest of the house honey?" he asked, putting his most innocent smile for her. "I guess now's a better time than any, you're probably wondering where your room's right?" He nodded. "Well, there's only two bedrooms in Sam and Cody's house and they're sharing one since their boyfriends, so it means there's only one room left…" she trailed off, a beautiful blush visible on her cheeks. "I take it we're sharing one of them, right?" he asked, inwardly singing a song of victory for he gets to sleep in the same bed as this beautiful girl next to him on the couch. She nodded and nervously started playing with her hair, trying her best to avoid his curious eyes. "Well, it kinda makes sense for us to share a room since I'm gay and all that, I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if I were straight?" he winked playfully at her to try and get her back to her normal self. It worked for she immediately smiled a bright smile back at him. "It sure would, just think what those boys of mine would've said if I came home with a straight guy? They would totally think I've gone and joined the dark side," she chuckled, shaking her head at all the silly things they would've said to her. She stood up to stop the DVD, gesturing for Adam to follow her to their shared bedroom. The first impression that Adam got from the room was that it smelled of vanilla, his favourite fragrance, and that the bed they were going to share from now on was quite large and luckily it was big enough to accommodate his large frame. He whistled at the colour of the sheets and duvet: the duvet was a seductive dark red whilst the sheets were midnight black, the pillows a combination of the two colours. He swore, if he wasn't gay and in an injured state, he would totally make love to the beautiful Serena, if she wanted him to, of course. He sighed, that fantasy of his would surely never come true for he was far from a prince on a white horse, he was a former prostitute for heaven's sake, what woman would want him as their lover, or husband even? Surely not even the sweet, caring and very young Serena could possibly want him in that way, he doubted that _if, _and that's a very big _if¸_ she does fall in love with him, he could never return her love for he figured himself incapable of giving love after living without it for so long. That night the two of slept together, her in his arms, and once again Serena found her asking herself questions about her own sanity for since when has she ever allowed a man to touch her like Adam had, sure he was gay, but there was something different about him. For some reason she ached to care for him and to protect him against all the evil in the world, and also, her belly did a flip-flop when she thought of this, she ached to see him without his vast red beard and to see how he really looks like, somehow knowing that when he does eventually shave it she'll crave to stroke his soft cheeks and to have his smooth face gently pressing against every part of her body. She blushed when she thought of all the things an experienced man like himself could do to her, she ached for him to demonstrate on her body exactly how good he was at his job. Thus that night both Serena and Adam found themselves fantasizing about one another, but neither of them had any idea on how to confess their attraction to each other. Will they somehow find a way against all odds to be together, no matter how much stands in their way of doing so, including the risk of one of Adam's ex-clients threatening to expose him to the people who initially kidnapped him as a teenager?


	6. Chapter 6

**Unusual proposal**

Serena yawned, stretching her sleepy body out in the large bed feeling more than content with the world. She opened her eyes, glancing at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table and stiffened almost immediately when she felt a warm hand on her belly; she slowly turned around, gulping in fear as she did so. She felt a pang of relief when she recognized it was only Adam and since he was still fast asleep, she took her time to study this mysterious man from up close. His skin was smooth but she could see through the vast beard that that didn't rang true for his entire face; he must've suffered heavily from acne in his teens but yet his scarred cheeks made him even more attractive to her. She ached to touch him, to gently stroke his cheeks and rain soft kisses over his bare face, but she knew he wasn't yet comfortable enough to face the world like that again. His lips were so full and manly with a couple of cute freckles to complete the look, oh how she wished to kiss him and to feel that sexy mouth on every inch of her eagerly awaiting body. She wondered how he looked like underneath those unnecessary thick pyjamas, blushing as she thought of everything she wanted him to do to her, sinful and sexy things that she who was still a virgin, ached for almost every night in her dreams. As if reading her thoughts, Adam slowly opened his eyes, his expression first one of complete shock, and then he slowly smiled at her in recognition. "Hey Serena, you slept okay last night?" She nodded at him and returned his sweet smile. "I sure did Adam. I must say, sleeping in a man's arms, this is exactly what I envisioned." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, chuckling as he does so. "Oh really, and why's that?" His beautiful blue-green eyes laughs into hers; his large, rough hand slowly stroking her belly through the soft material of her thin nightdress. "Well I've always imagined falling asleep in a strong man like yourself's arms and feeling safe and protected against the dangers and troubles in the world, so thank you for that," she blushed, struggling to keep her face straight. His face turned beetroot red, beautifully clashing with his ginger hair and beard. "Thanks, I guess… I haven't slept with anybody before so this was a first for me as well." She gazed puzzlingly at him and said, "Really? You've never slept with anybody, not even your clients?" He shook his head and not for the first time Serena felt that all too familiar feeling stirring in her; the first time she felt it was when her parents found the poor, abandoned boy on the streets and took him in as their own; it was the feeling of wanting to protect the one you care about the most. "I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you, I mean…" she buried her face in the pillow, inwardly cursing herself for this weird situation she's in; for heaven's sake there was a gorgeous man in her bed and she was in his arms at 8:35 in the morning, these kind of things do not happen to her! He smiled shyly at her and gently pulled her closer to him, giving her a soft kiss in her hair. "Not all, somehow I feel more comfortable around you than I've ever been with anybody before, even my own parents…" he trailed off, memories of his wonderful family passing in front of his eyes. "You miss them, don't you?" she said softly, gently kneading his arm to keep him calm. He sighed a heavy sigh, absentmindedly lowering his hand on her belly to her hip, not even noticing as her breathing quickened at the skin-on-skin contact. "Yes, I miss them a great deal, now more than ever. I'm already 30 and I haven't seen them in 12 years, my sister's probably a grown woman by this time and I have no idea how she looks like anymore. I swear to you Serena, I will get my revenge on those bastards who kidnapped me, I just don't know how yet…" he sighed again, struggling out of her embrace to sit upright in the bed. "Thank you again Serena, for if it weren't for you and your friends, I would probably have starved to death, or worse, out there on the streets." He kissed her forehead and got out of bed to go to the bathroom and take care of his needs, leaving her feeling all warm and giddy all of a sudden. The effects that man has on her are so unexplainable, but there's no way she'll not enjoy them, Serena mused, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'll feel the same way about her…

_6 months later…_

"So what do you think about this new outfit Serena?" Adam said as he modelled the stunning new outfit for her in their bedroom. She gazed upwards from her laptop since she was working on a couple of new designs at home today and nearly had a heart attack from seeing the outrageously sexy man parading in front of her. His beard was relatively tamed by now and he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, the top 3 buttons undone, his muscular chest exposed with its millions of freckles and sexy chest hair; paired with an amulet necklace of the eye of Horus around his neck. He wore a pair of black and silver pinstripe pants that fit oh so nicely on that ass and Serena felt a pang of lust travel through her body when she noticed the impressive bulge in his pants. She blushed deeply when she imagined all the things Adam could do to her with that thing in his pants, thus her voice was a bit shaky when she answered him. "Adam, you l-look very h-handsome, w-where did you get that?" He smirked at her blushing face, so the pretty boy at the store was right after all, this outfit definitely got her attention in the best way possible; now the rest was up to him and his charm. "So, I've been thinking… We've known each other a little more than 6 months now and we're best friends, but yet we've never gone out on a date before…" he trailed off, hoping she'll understand what he's up to. She did. "Yes, so what's your point Adam?" she said, looking at him with suspicion in her eyes. He cleared his throat and bravely did something he's never done before. "So my beautiful Serena, will you do me the honour of going out on a romantic outing, or date as we mere mortals call it, to go to the exclusive premiere of that new romantic comedy we both wanted to see so desperately?" he winked at her and gently hugged her back when she leaped into his arms out of pure joy. "Of course I do Adam, damn; you've made me the happiest girl on earth! How can I ever thank you?" she beamed happily at him, and he had to fight the intense primal instinct to not take her on the bed this instant and make slow, sweet love with her. "Well, you can let me give you a kiss on those yummy lips for a start…" smirking when her already red face turned a couple shades darker. "I guess..., I wouldn't say no to that," she slowly lifted her face to his. He lowered his lips to hers, never once breaking eye contact. The moment their lips met for the very first time it felt to both of them as if they were destined to be together. Adam's lovely tongue slowly trailed over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave him. The moment their tongues met they felt a shudder run through their bodies, neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. Both moaned at the intense contact and Adam instinctively pulled her closer to as he slowly ravaged her sweet, sweet mouth. He ran his hand through her long, wavy hair whilst the other held her against him as he gripped her hip tightly. Soon Serena felt as if she couldn't breathe and slowly pushed him away, and nuzzled against his warm chest, nearly panting from the intense kiss they had shared. "I take it you've never been kissed quite like that before, hey baby girl?" he said, softly stroking her hair to calm her down. She nodded against his marvellous chest, and strangely felt like giggling as she was a love-struck teenager and not a grown woman, oh the things this beautiful man does to her fragile heart! He smirked darkly above her head, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her in this very room; on the floor, on the bed, in the closet and on this very spot with her still in his arms. "I guess I better start dressing up for our d-date then," Serena said, gently struggling to get out of his strong arms. He sighed as he let her warm body go, knowing at last that she finally felt anything but being just friends between them. She gave him a quick smile and nearly tripped in her haste to get away from him before she let go of her now very fragile inhibitions and jump him right there on the carpet. She picked out a sexy leopard print dress and high heels that was bound to get him interested in her _in that way_ and rushed off to the shower to shave her legs for in case he wanted to slide his hand up her thigh… She shivered at the thought of his warm, rough hands touching her between her legs, slowly making his way to her awaiting womanhood, taking off her panties, parting her legs, painfully slowly stroking her there and when she least expected him to, enter his fingers into her, one by one, all the while kissing her with that lovely lips of his… She felt her body tighten with need for the sexy ginger haired man she shared a bed with every night for 6 months, oh how desperately she wanted him in this shower now, making sweet, slow love with her! He must feel something for her; surely he wouldn't just give her that heart-stopping kiss if he hadn't?

"So how did you like the movie Serena?" Adam said as they strolled to take their seat in the pizza parlour. "Thanks," she said to the waiter, a cute blonde barely out of high school, smiling at his adorable blushing face. "I loved it! I've always been a major fan of Jensen Ackles ever since he was in Supernatural, serious hottie alert!" she blushed when she remembered all the love scenes said hottie engaged in during the movie, the whole time imaging Adam doing those same things to her. Adam laughed, wholeheartedly agreeing with her, Jensen was one seriously sexy dude. "I totally agree, but I gotta ask you this, who do you think's the handsomest between me and him?" his expression was quite serious and she immediately stopped laughing. "Hmm well, I guess you, although I haven't seen your full face yet…" she trailed off, hoping this wasn't too uncomfortable for him. It clearly still was as he cleared his throat before answering her. "I see, so you're indirectly implying to me that I should get rid of my beard, is it really bothering you that much?" he cocked his head slightly to the left, studying her. "Well, it's not really bothering so much except that I can't see your face, I'm glad you trimmed it a little, but still…" He put his chin in his hand, mocking her with that intense blue-green gaze of his. "I guess it's about time I get rid of it, I've hidden long enough behind it and it's no longer necessary as you guys have somehow accepted me into your lives," he reached over the small table and grabbed her hand, slowly caressing her knuckles with his thumb. "You would really do that, for me?" she asked softly, sensing that he was opening up more to her than he's ever done in the past. He nodded, feeling relieved that this beautiful young woman in front of him was the cause of his happiness; she was the one who saved his life after all. "Oh Adam, you have no idea how long I've wanted to see your face, the beard was sexy yes, but one wants to see skin too," she blushed, hoping that he wouldn't sense exactly how badly she wanted to see his smooth skin. Thankfully, he was completely oblivious, or at least he acted so for he only smiled at her. The rest of the evening they've spent by exchanging all the hilarious miss-happenings at work (Adam also worked at Cindy's since he had impeccable fashion sense and due to his background he knew exactly what men wanted to wear certain times of the year, making him an invaluable asset to the up-and-coming company) and all the different kinds of trouble their boys were up to; Sam had finally worked up the courage to ask Cody his hand in marriage thus all of them had a wedding to look forward to; Jared and André started dating each other and Robbie and Miguel were also trying the dating game but somehow they all knew that those two boys were doing more than holding hands in the dark, and now it's her and Adam on their first real date. Strangely enough neither of them found it awkward that Adam who was openly gay asked her out, except Serena herself of course. She was used to dating gay men since she never really had the strength for a full-on straight guy, but this was definitely the first time that a gay man actually flirted with her, or even went as far as kissing her in that passionate way. "Hey Serena, honey, on what planet are you on now for it surely ain't Earth?" he joked with her when he noticed her attention was away from him at the moment. "Hmm sorry?" she blinked at him, making him giggle from how adorable she looked when she was so confused. "You are so far away from me, aren't you?" She blushed, and looked down at her hands to avoid his gaze. "I was just thinking of how weird it is that a handsome gay man like you could ask me out on a date and kiss me in a way that no man has ever dared to do, what's going on with us Adam?" His face hardened underneath his beard and he averted his gaze from hers. "I honestly don't know, this is the first time sometime like this happened to me as well, so I'm just as lost as you are…" he stopped talking suddenly as something caught his attention, his eyes darkened out pure hatred as he spotted someone out of his past coming towards them. "Oh shit, what the fuck's this loser doing here," he muttered under his breath, mouthing a silent apology to Serena as he pulled himself to his full length, glaring at the newcomer. "My goodness, someone's looking different these days, moved up in the world haven't you boy? And I see you're banging pussies now, what, dicks not good enough for you no more?" a well-groomed older man said to Adam, and Serena felt shivers of fear and outright disgust for the man travel down her spine. Who gives him the right to speak to Adam like that? "Robert, what the fuck are you doing here?" Adam asked him, carefully lowering his voice, somehow making him sound much older than what he really is. The older man chuckled, a non-too pleasant sound, causing Adam to frown at him in disgust. "Well as it is, I've got a new boy toy since you're done with the business and I'm treating tonight him as a sort of thank you for all the good service he's given me so far," he smirked darkly at Adam, but Adam refused to be challenged. Thus he decided to take matters in his own hands and once again do something that's completely out of his comfort zone. He gestured to Serena, who was trying to cover up her breasts from the bastard's prying eyes, and said, "This beautiful girl here's my fiancée and we're getting married in a couple of weeks. I'm done with that shit now so if we'll excuse me, we're celebrating our engagement," Adam made to sit down again, but was stopped when the other man gripped his arm. "Just because you're getting to legally bang some pussy doesn't mean you're done with the business Adam, you're forgetting who owns you. And I'm betting they won't be pleased when they hear that their most valued male's not gonna earn money for them anymore, so just remember that one little fact," the older man was beside himself with anger, pushing his finger into Adam's muscular chest. "I would appreciate it very much if you could keep your filthy paws off me Robert," Adam said, his voice dangerously low. Robert laughed darkly and said, "Trust me boy, it's not my filthy paws you have to worry about," stalking off to the corner of the restaurant to meet up with his latest illegal boy toy, glancing only once over his shoulder to give them both a dark glance. "A-dam, who was that man? It seemed to me like you knew each other quite well," Serena said, looking puzzlingly at him. He sighed, and took his seat before answering her. "His name's Robert Cunningham and yes, he was an ex-client of mine about 3 years ago. He was okay, I guess, he didn't hurt me like many of the others did..," he trailed off and looked her square in the eyes to see how she took all this in. She nodded for him to continue. "But the thing is he has friends in very high places, including the guys who kidnapped me as a teenager and forced me into this ugly business and he could easily tell them I'm done with them with the push of a button, and then things could get extremely ugly," he sighed and grasped both her hands so tightly that she softly swore from the unexpected pain. "I had no choice but to tell him I'm involved in a serious relationship, it'll keep those fuckers off my back for a while, please believe me baby girl, I didn't mean to drag you into this mess." He pleaded with those beautiful blue-green eyes and who was she to resist him when he apologized like this to her? She sighed and gently kissed his hands before replying. "It's okay Adam, I totally understand. But I have a preposition of my own and hopefully this will keep both of us safe from those bastards, for the time being at least." Wary now, he frowned at her, his expression serious. "What is it Serena?" he slowly asked her. "Well, I've been thinking these past couple of months we've spent together that we've gotten to know each other quite well, in fact I know you almost better than I know the rest of my boys and that's saying something." He furrowed his brow again in impatience and said, "Honey get to the point, please?" She sighed, a dark blush slowly colouring her cheeks. "Adam, how would you feel to be my husband and to have children with me?" she darted her eyes downwards, not wanting to look into those eyes of his. He gasped at the unexpected question, is the girl out of her mind, asking him, an ex-prostitute, to MARRY her and have KIDS with her! "Adam, please, say something, I know it's unexpected an all..." He gripped her hands even tighter, making her gasp out of pain. "Unexpected, fuck yeah! Do you honestly expect me to think rationally after a bombshell like that? Marriage, and kids, with you? What the hell are you thinking?" His eyes blazed lightning blue out of pure outrage, not even bothering to care whether he's hurting her or not. "Adam, it's not like that, please! I've always wanted to have children, especially a cute freckled faced boy or girl with ginger hair, and you need protection against those idiots! Don't you see, it's perfect?" she openly begged with him, hoping against all odds that he'll see her point. He calmed down when she told him of her desire to ginger haired kids, she seemed exactly like his dear mother at that moment. He sighed, he could at least give her some form of a thank you for providing him a better life and if he had to give her children, he would do so. "Okay, I understand. I'll marry you but I can't promise you how good a husband, or father I will be since I haven't been in contact with my own, crazy family for so many years." Serena felt tears of gratitude running down her cheeks and she got off her seat and ran into his waiting arms, giving him a soft kiss on those wonderful lips. "Thank you Adam, I promise you, you won't regret it! I'll take good care of you, and call me crazy, since the moment I first met you, I've always imagined us being together as husband and wife with our adorable ginger kids running around the house, driving us crazy!" He smiled slowly at her, gave her a sweet kiss and said, "I just hope our kids will appreciate us as much as we appreciated our parents and not drive us insane with their teenage antics."


	7. Chapter 7

**Marriage with a sexy, gay man has its perks**

"You did what now Serena?" Sam asked after they've visited their boys to tell them of their wedding. "Well I asked Adam to marry me, is it really that difficult to understand Sam?" Serena said as she glared at him. "No of course not honey, it's just a little bit much to take in this time of the day," he sighed and gestured at the large antique clock on the wall, as if that explained everything. "Sam, baby, it's nine in the morning, it's the perfect time to discuss these things," Serena said, knowing fully well that Sam was everything but a morning person, which explained his grumpiness of course. "Of course you're right, but still…" he threw his hands up to heaven. "Now we've got two weddings to plan and so little time, but this is kinda awkward you know since Adam's GAY and all that," he smirked at Adam, who was blushing furiously by now. "I know I'm gay Sam, but Serena and I decided to get married because we care for each other, plus we both really want to have children so it's a mutual thing, you know?" Sam stared dumbly at them, and scratched his head in confusion. "So you two just want to get married because you want kids with each other, what happened to the big "I love you?"" Serena and Adam shared a brief look, but quickly turned away from one another. "Look Sam, see it this way: I'm finally going to be with a man who actually loves me, albeit not in a romantic manner, but in a way that I know that he'll always be there for me and the same goes for me as well." Sam sighed his dramatic sigh again and said, "Okay you've convinced me honey and I gave you your blessing to take this hunk beside you's hand in marriage, but I gotta ask this one very important question though." Serena groaned, knowing exactly what that question was. "Have you told your parents of this new arrangement?" he clicked his tongue in feigned annoyance when she groaned at the question. "I guess not, we'll you two better move it, I don't want to be responsible for a full-scale outburst by dear Misses Clarke." Serena groaned again, oh no her mother will throw a fit! Okay she could handle the fit part, but after that comes the shrieking, the screaming and of course the advice on how to keep your man happy in bed, which will be extremely embarrassing since her mother gave all her friends, boys and girls, back home marriage advice, goodness gracious! "Fine, I'll tell her later tonight, but first we have to figure out exactly when we want to get married, who we want to invite and most importantly, where will the honeymoon be?" Adam stepped closer to her and folded her into his arms. "We'll figure it out honey, we have more than enough time to figure all this out." She stepped out his embrace, shaking her head in disagreement. "No, we don't Adam, you're forgetting those bastards, and they will come after you as soon as they figure out you haven't been giving them money. We'll have to get this over as soon as possible." Adam sighed, knowing she was right, as usual. Sam looking puzzlingly at them and said, "What a minute, what did you say? I thought you were safe from those bastards?" Adam shrugged and replied, "Not anymore, I met one of my ex-clients by accident, Robert Cunningham, you might've heard of him before, big-shot businessman?" Sam nodded in acknowledgement and Adam continued. "Well anyway, he met up with us briefly when me and Serena went for dinner after a movie and he threatened to tell those bastards that I'm done with supplying them with money, and Serena here was brave enough to ask my hand in marriage." He nuzzled his nose against her neck, the gesture was so sweet and full of affection that she felt her heart skip a couple of beats. "That's some crazy shit right there dude, well I guess you getting married to Serena protects you both a little, just promise me you'll take good care of my girl Adam?" Adam nodded at Sam and said, "I promise you I'll protect her with my very life if it ever comes to that," he gripped Sam's hand and shook it hard to show him exactly how serious he was, returning to Serena to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Okay you two, then the only thing we have to figure out is how to tell the other guys…"

_One month later…_

"Do you take this wonderful woman beside you as your lawful wedded wife?" Adam nodded and stared deep into the beautiful Serena's eyes. "And, do you, Serena, take this caring man beside you as your lawful wedded husband?" Satisfied that his role was now almost complete, the priest now said the words the couple wanted to hear since the wedding started "You may now kiss the bride." They felt only too happy to oblige and Adam took his new wife in his arms and gave her a heart-stopping kiss. They broke apart when everyone started wolf-whistling and clapping and smiled shyly at one another. "You look so beautiful today Serena," he whispered in her ear, smiling sheepishly at her when he saw her blushing face. "Thank you Adam, I must say, you look pretty handsome yourself." She meant it; ever since he had shaven his beard he was a new man, and oh bless her stumbling heart, what a fine specimen of man he turned out to be! His face was so heartbreakingly beautiful, yet still manly, with traces of the acne he had suffered from during his youth, but somehow the faint scars across his cheeks adds a different kind of beauty to his sculpted features. She ached to trace her fingertips along his jaw and kiss his cheeks and soft lips, but she knew she had to wait until their wedding night to fully explore this handsome man's entire body and soul. She couldn't wait for the day when they have their first child, she knew Adam would be an amazing father for she's seen the way he treated one of her friend's one year old; one look in that baby's eyes and Adam was gone; ever since then Adam's name was the first thing the baby said when she saw him, her entire face lit up with unconditional love and joy. Serena felt herself longing for a child with Adam more and more each day and now her dreams were finally about to come true, maybe they'll get lucky soon enough and have a honeymoon baby, but she hoped for at least a year with him alone before they start having children. Honeymoon here we come!

_3 hours later; Estonia Mountain Lodge, somewhere in the mountains…_

"Wow honey, this place just takes your breath away, doesn't it?" Adam asked his new wife, who was smiling from ear to ear at their newfound surroundings. They were finally at their honeymoon destination, a marvellous lodge situated in the middle of a vast mountain range. "I love it hubby, it's absolutely beautiful, I can't wait to swim in the river down there," she pointed to a magnificent river below and Adam couldn't help but agree with her, except he has his own ideas as to what they could do in the river and few of them include swimming… His dark thoughts were interrupted to Serena however when she tugged at his sleeve to lead him to their bedroom to check if all their clothes have arrived. "Okay I guess everything's here, can we go to the restaurant please, I'm starving over here?" Adam said, in full pouting mode. Serena shook her head, how could she resist a full-on pout attack by her darling husband? "Fine Adam, let's go. I'm kinda hungry myself, never knew the place was _this _far…"

"This food is frigging delicious, many thanks to the great chef," Serena said as the waiter collected their plates, beaming appreciatively at Adam who was still busy with his T-bone steak covered in mushroom sauce. When he was finally finished they ordered the dessert of day; chocolate pudding dripped in strawberry liquor sauce and three balls of simply the best vanilla ice-cream ever. "Here, taste this," Adam said as he picked a random strawberry and gestured for Serena to open her mouth. She happy obliged, moaning appreciatively at the delicious taste of fresh strawberry. "This is really good, here, taste mine," she mimicked his action and smiled when he sucked on her finger to truly savour the flavour. "Mmm, very good young lady, can't wait to taste the rest of you later tonight." She blushed deeply at his words, and played nervously with her fingers in her lap. "Me neither Adam, there's so much I've yet to learn from that side of marriage and I'm so happy that I have you to teach me all about that." Adam grinned at her, pleased that she wanted him just as much as he did in that way. He couldn't wait a minute longer to have her in bed, writhing in absolute pleasure beneath and on top of him. They discussed the wedding and all the hilarious things their boys talked about at the party, including whether they could plan a baby shower when they get back from their honeymoon, causing both of them to blush scarlet red. As soon as their dessert was finished, they stared deep into each other's eyes, both of them feeling that all too new yet deeply primitive calling to mate with one another. Adam took Serena's offered hand, never leaving her eyes and together they went upstairs to their bedroom, both of them feeling hyper excited yet terrified of the long, seductive night that lies before them. "After you my lady," Adam said, gesturing for her to enter the room. Serena felt giggly and playful all of a sudden and grabbed his hands to pull him into the room. The movement was a bit too unexpected for Adam and he lost his grip and fell right on top of her, crushing her small body beneath his much larger one. "Oww Adam, that hurts!" Serena yelled as he fell onto her. "Sorry baby girl, you frigging scared me," he said, stopping when he saw her burst into laughter. "That's not funny Serena, I could've killed you!" Serena laughed heartily at her husband's marvellously shocked face. "Oh you should've seen your face honey!" He smirked darkly at her and her breath caught in her throat; he looked so dangerous and what's the word, carnal, all of a sudden. "Adam, w-what's that?" she said in a shaky voice, the fear noticeable in her voice as she gestured to something hard beginning to form near her belly. He bit his lower lip, looked downwards and said in a highly seductive voice, "That's my dick baby girl, and in a couple of minutes it'll be inside that wonderful, wet pussy of yours," his hand travelled down her body and cupped her there to prove his point. She gasped at the contact, even through her panties she could feel his warm hand caressing her there where no one but her alone has ever touched. "Adam, t-that f-feels so g-good," she moaned when he began to increase the intensity of his touch. "Oh I know baby girl, now to get you on that bed and out of your clothes," he winked at her and picked her up in his arms, falling onto the bed with her. Once there he ordered her to lay very still so he could continue exploring her down there. She obliged only too happily and sank back into the luxurious cushions to see her beautiful husband touch her in her most sensitive place; oh she couldn't wait to touch his hard manliness as well! "Okay, I'm going to take off my clothes very slowly and when I'm done, I want you to do the same," she nodded and tried her best not to openly stare at the naked male beauty before her eyes. The first time she saw him he was covered in bruises and stab wounds and he was tremendously underweight for a man of his size. It's astounding what a few months living with a couple of gym and health freaks can do to a man; he now has hard muscles running all over his body and his chest was as broad as it should've been for a man of his age. But it was the impressive erection sported between those strong thighs that both excited her and cause slivers of fear course throughout her body. She felt herself tremble in need and wanted to both run away and to him, she's never felt so confused in all her young life. She gulped when Adam moved towards her, but relaxed immediately when he only brushed his lips featherlike on hers. "We'll take it very slow baby girl; we've got all night to get to know each other in this way, okay?" She nodded, feeling much too unsure of herself, jeez she may be a virgin still but she's not a frigging teenager anymore! His eyes softened and he gently kissed her lips, chin, nose and lips again before laying down beside her. "I really want to see you naked honey, so whenever you're ready…" She took a deep breath and began slowly unbutton her blouse, thanking her good friend Cindy for gifting her sexy lingerie for her honeymoon that was bound to please her new husband. And pleased it did for she felt his entire body stiffen beside her and _that _part of him was now full-length and she could feel drops of unknown warm liquid on her belly. She froze as it slowly dawned on her exactly what that liquid is. Slowly she took off her blouse and threw it on the floor, gingerly beginning the task of releasing her tender breasts from the very sexy bra. The short skirt she wore on her way here soon followed suite, but somehow she found that she couldn't take off her panties in front of him, feeling much too shy for it. Adam gasped at the sight of his beautiful wife lying almost completely naked next to him, this is the first time in his life that he truly wanted to be with somebody and that that somebody actually wants him just as much was simply astounding. He frowned when she still wore her panties but one glance into her eyes told him exactly what he wanted to know: she wanted _him _to undress her, making him feel more loved and appreciated than ever before in his life. "Hush now baby girl, I'm going to take it off very slowly and when I'm done I'm going to kiss you there." She nodded, blushing a deep shade of red; he's really going to kiss her, there, on her womanhood… He smiled slowly at her and began the interesting task of taking off her panties and stockings, all the while stroking her between her thighs to both relax and tease her. When she was completely naked beneath him, he slowly breathed over her, pleased to see her womanhood all wet and warm for him. "You're doing amazing so far baby girl," he praised her, giving her soft kisses between her thighs, edging ever closer to his actual target. "Adam?" she asked him, blushing again as she felt her entire body heating in a most pleasurable manner as he teased in that delicious way with his warm, wet tongue. "Yes baby?" he answered, gently stroking through her pubic hair, loving the way her body instinctively arches forward to meet his touch. "When you e-enter me, will it hurt?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky. Adam wanted to chuckle at her brave question, but wisely decided not to and instead planted another soft kiss on her centre. "It'll hurt only for a couple of minutes, but I'll be as gentle as possible with you baby, just tell me when you're ready for me." She took to breathing as deep and slowly as possible and nodded for him to continue. "Just lay back and relax for me, it'll ease the pain and make it much more pleasurable for you." He decided he's tortured his beautiful wife long enough and began to slowly lick his way into her womanhood, revelling in how warm and wet she was. "Oh baby, you taste so good," he purred into her, and Serena was betrayed by her own body as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. When he was finally acquainted with her taste he slipped his forefinger into her, smirking darkly when she gasped the moment his finger brushed past her clit. "You like baby?" he murmured against her, leaving feather light kisses all over her as she lay moaning in pure pleasure. "Yes Adam," she breathed, purring as he entered yet another finger, driving her wild with the friction he's causing. After a couple of minutes she felt her body tighten with the need to release and she began to thrust her hips to meet his pace. "Baby, you ready to come yet?" he asked, his breath hitched in his throat when he felt his own body aching to be one with her. "Y-yes Adam, please!" she groaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as he begin to increase the pace tenfold and she came within mere minutes, screaming out his name as she did. "That was amazing Adam," she panted, closing her legs with his fingers still inside her to feel him for a little while longer. When he was sure she had rested long enough he slowly eased his fingers out of her, sucking her warm female juices off them to tease her. Her eyes opened wide, what's he doing, it's so…it's so hot! "You taste so good Serena, much better than the chocolate pudding we had tonight," he smirked at her, he looked so feral and dangerous and oh so sexy that Serena felt that part of her body beginning to tighten with need once again. "Make love to me Adam," she moaned, never once leaving his gaze. He smiled softly at her and pulled her slowly towards him, tenderly kissing her legs, edging ever closer to her centre again. She caught his meaning and slowly opened her legs for him, revealing herself to him. He gasped and smiled appreciatively at her. "Okay baby I'm going to enter you now, please be as calm and relaxed as possible." She nodded and smiled bravely at him. He took a deep breath, gripped her hips to push her down and slowly entered the head of his cock into her. She gasped at the intrusion and out of pure panic she tried to close her legs, but failed to do so as he still held her down. "Adam that hurts, please, stop!" His heart ached for her, but he wisely decided to push deeper into her for he knew the sooner he took her virginity, the sooner she'll begin to feel pleasure. When he was fully inside he stopped for a couple of minutes to allow her to adjust to his large size. As soon as he felt her relax he slowly eased out of her and took her by surprise by slamming hard and fast into her, causing her to scream out of pain. "Stop, please Adam, stop!" she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, but still he keep the same rhythm: ease out, slam in, ease out, slam in till she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Strangely enough after a while the pain begins to fade away and in its place raw pleasure was beginning to form. She clawed at Adam's bare back as she let herself go, throwing her legs over his waist to take him even deeper inside. She groaned in time with him and began to bite and kiss his throat and neck whilst he fumbled with her hair with his one hand whilst the other cupped her breast, his thumb flicking not too gently over her nipple. "Adam, can you go faster, please?" she begged him, feeling the need for sweet release yet again. "Your wish is my command baby girl," he whispered in her ear and began to mercilessly pound into her with a speed and ferocity that surprised both of them. "Oh yes Adam, yes, yes!" she moaned, screaming his name over and over as she climaxed around him. He also felt himself go and buried his face in her neck as they rode out their first orgasm together. They lay together for a good couple minutes, him still inside and on top of her whilst they relaxed after their intense lovemaking session. He gently stroked her hair and planted soft kisses on her shoulder, their eyes never once breaking contact. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he whispered, smiling when she blushed at his words. "I could say the same for you handsome," she said, leaning in to nuzzle his adorable cheeks. "So how was your first time?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too uncomfortable a subject for her, relieved when she grinned shyly at him. "It was simply out of this world, the closest I've ever gotten to this was by touching myself…" she trailed off, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "I can't wait to see you touch yourself," he whispered seductively at her, licking his lips in a way that made Serena think of a wild animal ready to leap onto its prey. She gulped and said, "You really mean that Adam?" He nodded and she felt that now familiar heat course throughout her body. "We'll leave that for later, for now I want you all to myself," and slowly he eased into her yet again and together they discovered a world unbeknown to both of them throughout the night, only breaking free from each other to curl up in each other's arms and have sweet dreams about the future together…


End file.
